One Heart
by Sambel Ijo
Summary: Singkat kata, Halle X Matsuda.


Hm... pertama kalinya bikin panpik menye-menye.

Langsung aja, ya.

Disclaimer : Punya pemiliknya, Takeshi Obata sama Tsugumi Ohba

Warning : rada OOC

Rated : K+

Genre : gak pinter milih genre, mungkin ni cerita genre-nya roman

Silakan baca cerita saya...

.

.

.

000XXXXX000

ONE HEART

(maap, saya merasa kesulitan dalam membuat title)

000XXXXX000

*POV Halle*

_Awal Februari Tokyo, Jepang..._

Aku menatap langit yang mendung dari jendela. Cafe yang kutempati kali ini sangat nyaman, membuatku tak ingin kembali ke tempat Near meski hujan yang tadi mengguyur Tokyo sudah reda.

Aku nggak bawa mobil, dengan alasan pengen sekali-kali jalan kaki. Setelah kasus Kira terungkap, Near, atasanku, mengijinkan anak buahnya untuk jalan-jalan keliling Jepang sebentar. Akhirnya aku pergi saja ke cafe yang lumayan terkenal ini. sudah lama aku pengen nongkrong di sini, tapi nggak ada kesempatan. Kali ini, karena aku pergi dengan tujuan jalan-jalan, aku nggak pakai baju kantoran kayak biasanya. Rasanya nyaman sekali bisa memakai baju selain jas dan kemeja.

Pokoknya, ini hari ternyaman, deh.

Aku menyuruput lagi minuman yang kupesan, kemudian kembali berurusan dengan laptopku. Aku boleh bawa laptop, dan di sini juga ada _WiFi_. Setelah berbulan-bulan nggak buka _facebook _sama _twitter_, sekarang aku buka keduanya. Tentu saja kedua akunku itu pakai nama samaran.

'KRING!' bel yang dipasang di pintu berbunyi, berarti ada orang masuk. Refleks aku ingin tahu dan melihat siapa yang baru masuk itu.

Yang baru masuk tadi adalah seorang pria Jepang berumur 20-an. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, matanya sewarna dengan rambutnya, dan entah kenapa aku merasa pernah mengetahuinya. Di mana, ya? Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia duduk di tempat duduk dekat pintu, lalu memesan sesuatu pada pegawai cafe. Wajahnya sangat ramah, apa lagi senyumnya. Aku memang nggak seberapa tertarik sama laki-laki, tapi dia adalah laki-laki yang ganteng.

Pria itu menoleh ke arahku. Uwa! Refleks aku mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan wajahku. Apa aku terlalu lama menatap wajahnya?

Aku meliriknya sebentar, lalu kulihat ia sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mungkinkah sapaan itu untukku? Mungkin aja. Nyatanya, dia berjalan ke arahku sambil membawa tasnya.

"Kamu Halle Lidner, 'kan?" tanyanya padaku.

Karena dulu aku lumayan terkenal sebagai _bodyguard _Takada, nggak heran dia tahu namaku. Sebenarnya itu nama palsu, sih.

"Ya," jawabku datar.

"Kamu ingat aku, nggak?" ujarnya lagi. Senyumnya masih mengembang, manis sekali.

Aku diam sebentar selama dua detik. Duh, ni cowok siapa, ya? Aku juga merasa pernah lihat, kok. Aku juga tahu namanya, tapi lupa. Mana mungkin aku bilang padanya 'maaf, aku lupa namamu, tapi rasanya kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat.' Namun, sebelum sempat kuberikan respon, ia telah memperkenalkan dirinya padaku duluan.

"Aku Matsuda, Tota Matsuda...! Ingat, 'kan?" katanya. "Kita sama-sama menangkap Kira di gudang YB. Waktu itu aku yang menembak Kira sebelum dia menulis nama asli Near," ia memelankan suaranya.

Oh... Tota Matsuda, ya? Ya, ya.. aku ingat. Dia telah berjasa di gudang YB waktu itu. Kalau nggak ada dia, mungkin aku dan yang lain sudah mati dibunuh Kira.

"Matsuda-san, ya? Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," kataku (berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang) ramah.

"Em... boleh aku duduk di sini?" izinnya sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang ada di depanku.

"Boleh aja. Sialakan."

Matsuda duduk setelah menaruh tasnya di sampingnya. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi pada pelayan yang kebingunngan mencari dirinya. "Aku di sini!" teriaknya.

Setelah menerima minuman hangat yang ia pesan, Matsuda memulai pembicaraan antara aku dan dirinya. "Nggak balik ke NY?"

"Nanti, sebulan lagi," jawabku. Pandanganku tak lepas dari layar laptop. "Near bilang dia ingin jalan-jalan dulu di Jepang. Sekalian istirahat dari kasus Kira,"

"Hm... begitu, ya..." respon Matsuda. Kemudian ia menatap ke luar jendela.

Aku menutup laptopku, kubiarkan istirahat sebentar. Aku juga merasa nggak enak sibuk dengan aktivitas sendiri sementara ada orang di depanku. "Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Yang lain? Maksudmu... anggota kepolisian yang kemarin di gudag YB?"

"Ya,"

"Mereka juga lagi istirahat sekarang," jawab Matsuda. "Mogi dan Ide pulang ke rumah, sedangkan Aizawa liburan ke Hokkaido bareng keluarganya."

"Kamu nggak liburan?" tanyaku.

Matsuda menopang dagunya. "Masalah uang membuatku harus merelakan liburan," jawabnya.

"Kasihan banget, sih!"

"Inilah nasibku."

"Sabar, ya.."

"Akan kucoba untuk bersabar. Kamu sendiri mau ke mana?"

"Di sini aja, deh."

"Mumpung lagi di Jepang, lho! Kamu nggak ke mana-mana? Di Tokyo aja?"

"Iya, lah... aku ke negara ini 'kan pakai uangnya Near. 'Masalah uang harus merelakan liburanku'!" kataku mengkopi kata-katanya.

Aku dan Matsuda bertatapan, lalu kami tertawa bersama. Nggak kusangka kami sama-sama kere.

"Ya ampun, kita emang baru ketemu, tapi kok langsung akrab begini, ya?" kata Matsuda setelah berenti tertawa.

"Hah?" responku. Telingaku belum siap mendengarkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Nggak pa-pa, deh. Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Katanya. Lalu ia diam.

Gara-gara dia nggak ngomong apa-apa, aku juga ikutan diam.

"Hm... menurutmu Kira itu salah atau benar?" tanyanya kemudian. Wajahnya makin serius, tapi keramahannya tak ikut pudar.

"Kira? Kalau menurutku sih... perbuatannya memang salah, tapi..."

"'Tapi'? kau juga berpikir Kira memiliki sifat baik, ya?" ujarnya.

"Ya.. mungkin begitu," jawabku asal.

"Sama, aku juga sependapat denganmu." katanya. " Aku memang menganggap Kira adalah pembunuh yang wajib ditangkap... Pembunuh yang membunuh orang, baik korbannya jahat atau nggak, tetap saja itu melenyapkan nyawa orang. Namun ia juga menyisir dan menghapus kejahatan di bumi ini. tapi kejahatannya yang membunuh orang itu... juga kejahatan. Penjahat membunuhi penjahat. Tapi yang seperti itu nggak bisa dibilang penjahat... tapi kalau membunuh penjahat seperti itu..."

"Maksudmu apa, sih?" tanyaku memotong pembicaraannya. Nggak sopan sih, tapi kayaknya dia sendiri juga bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Ng... Yah... di tengah-tengah aku jadi bingung sendiri..." ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang sebenarnya nggak gatal sama sekali. "Intinya, Kira punya tujuan dan sifat yang baik, tapi cara yang ia pakai salah. Melenyapkan nyawa orang adalah melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia!"

"Kau benar. Kira punya tujuan baik, tapi caranya salah..." responku, lalu suasana lalu kembali diam.

Cuaca di luar udah nggak seberapa mendung, namun matahari belum kelihatan sosoknya.

Sesekali aku melirik Matsuda. Entah kenapa, aku merasa dia adalah laki-laki yang asyik. Lihat saja tadi, meskipun baru beberapa menit ketemu, dia sudah membuatku tertawa bersamanya. Sudah lama aku nggak ketawa gara-gara misi. SPK organisasi yang kaku, sih! Jadi nggak ada satupun yang ngajak bercanda. Meski dia membicarakan hal serius seperti kasus Kira, tapi tetap saja, dia asyik diajak bicara. Seandainya dia juga anggota SPK...

"Hm? Ada apa, Lidner?"

Aku tersentak. Sial, lagi-lagi aku terlalu lama menatapnya! Aku langsung membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. "Ng... nggak pa-pa, kok,"

"Oh, ya sudah." Ia lalu meminum minumannya. Kulirik apa yang dia minum. Kopi hitam.

"Kamu suka kopi?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja. Apa lagi kopi hitam, aku suka banget, tuh." Jawabnya.

"Sama, dong. Aku juga suka kopi hitam. Tapi aku benci kopi susu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak suka yang manis-manis," jawabku. "Bikin gemuk."

"Nggak suka yang manis, ya? Sama. Aku juga."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang dari tadi kusangga dengan tanganku. "Nggak suka yang manis juga? hebat, lagi-lagi kita sama pendapat,"

Matusda tersenyum. "Benar juga, dari tadi kita senasib dan sependapat terus. Makannya aku jadi merasa akrab denganmu."

"Hm... akrab, ya?" kataku. "Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk jadi akrab, padahal kita sendiri baru ketemu dua kali?"

"Kecepetan? Masa sih? Menurutku, dua kali pertemuan cukup-cukup aja, kok." Katanya.

"Di pertemuan pertama, kita 'kan sama sekali nggak ngomong satu sama lain! Pas di Gudang YB, sebelum Mikami datang, yang kau katakan cuman keprotesanmu terhadap Near... waktu itu aku sempat berpikir bahwa kamu nggak berguna, tapi begitu melihatmu menembak Light, rasanya aku jadi mengakui keberadaanmu," ujarku.

"Nggak berguna? Kejam banget, sih..." Matsuda bersandar di punggung tempat duduknya.

"Hahaha, sori deh. Aku minta maap,"

"Nggak pa-pa, sih," ia menggeliat sebentar. "Aku tahu kalau aku nggak berguna, bahkan di kepolisian sekalipun. Aku cuman berguna kalau nggak ada orang yang bisa beraksi. Maksudku gini.. Aku cuman jadi cadangan dalam semua hal,"

"Cadangan?" kataku.

"Ya, cadangan. Dalam hal apa pun. Aku selalu muncul di bagian akhir, kalau keadaan genting."

"Yang kayak gitu justru kayak tokoh utama, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku nggak merasa begitu,"

Aku diam, memikirkan pria yang berada di depanku. Dia adalah pria yang jujur, kelihatan dari omongannya tadi. Dia bilang dia hanyalah cadangan dalam semua hal. Aku jadi memikirkan diriku, yang nyaris nggak ngapa-ngapain dalam kasus Kira. Yang kulakukan cuma mempertemukan Mello dan Near, itu pun aku diancam Mello dengan pistol. Terus, kalau jadi _bodyguard_-nya Takada... nggak ada yang penting. Paling cuma pertemuan _client_-ku dengan Misa, lalu mereka membicarakan 'dia' yang ternyata adalah Light Yagami. Sama sekali nggak penting!

"Aku juga merasa nggak berguna, kok, Matsuda-san." Kataku kemudian. "Kemarin di YB kamu dengar sendiri, 'kan, Near berterima kasih pada siapa saja? Dia berterima kasih pada kepolisian, Rester, Gevanni dan Mello. Namaku sama sekali nggak dibawa-bawa olehnya,"

"Masa?"

"Karena sakit hati, aku selalu mengingatnya," kataku.

"Waduh, secara nggak langsung Near telah melukai hati wanita... benar-benar nggak bisa dimaafkan,"

"Tapi, ya... nggak sakit-sakit banget, sih..." ujarku agak berbisik.

"Tapi tetap aja sakit hati, kan? Sudahlah.. kalau sakit hati nggak usah munafik bilang 'aku baik-baik saja'."

Aku tersenyum. "Emang, sih. Tapi begitu tahu kalau ada orang yang senasib denganku, rasanya aku jadi terhibur. Terhibur secara tak langsung.."

"..." Matsuda bangkit dari sandarannya. "Disakiti dan dihibur secara tidak langsung... kau ini wanita macam apa, sih?"

"Hah?"

"Kebanyakan wanita adalah mereka yang nggak bisa dihibur secara tak langsung dan lebih blak-blakkan. Tapi kamu nggak kayak gitu. Aku suka, deh."

'DEG!'

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan kencag. Entah kenapa ini bisa terjadi, tapi rasanya aku pernah merasakan yang seperti ini waktu kuliah dulu. Pipiku juga terasa panas, mungkin sampai memerah. aku panik dengan keadaan diriku yang seperti ini, tapi aku puar-pura tenang di hadapan Matsuda. Setiap kali aku meliriknya, jantungku berdetak semakin kencang, dan aku merasakan malu yang luar biasa. Aku menopang daguku sambil menutupi pipiku yang sepertinya memerah. Lagi-lagi aku membuang pandanganku ke luar jendela.

"Ada apa, Lidner?" lagi-lagi Matsda menanyaiku.

Aku diam, namun merespon pertanyaannya dengan meggeleng kepala pelan.

Sial, jantungku semakin lam semakin terasa sakit.

Ja... jangan-jangan perasaan ini...

'PIP PIP PIP!' _handpone_-ku berbunyi, membuatku agak kaget. Mungkin Matsuda juga kaget.

"Sebentar, ya." Kataku. Lalu aku mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari Near.

Near menyuruhku kembali ke markas karena dia bilang dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Entah itu penting atau tidak, tapi dia bilang aku harus segera kembali.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang," kataku beralasan.

"Pulang sekarang? Padahal baru sebentar kita ngobrol.."

"Kita bisa ngobrol lain kali, 'kan? Oh, ya. Aku minta nomermu saja. Nanti aku akan meneleponmu untuk memberitahu nomerku. kita bisa janjian lewat telepon," Kataku.

Matsuda mengeja nomer ponselnya, lalu aku mengetiknya. Aku menyimpannya di _contacs_ ponselku. Setelah itu, aku pamit pulang dan meninggalkannya sendiri, tak lupa membawa laptopku.

000XXXXX000

Apa... perasaan ini?

Seram. aku pernah merasakannya waktu aku jatuh cinta dan tertarik pada lelaki, tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Masa aku suka sama Matsuda? Nggak mungkin! Aku baru dua kali melihatnya, tapi... rasanya dia sudah menancapkan panah cintanya padaku. Ugh, kenapa aku jadi sok melankolis gini, sih? Wajahku emang udah nggak merah lagi dan detakan jantungku udah normal, tapi tetap saja aku heran dengan perasaan ini.

Sudahlah, lupakan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh! Sekarang aku harus kembali ke markas Near…!

000XXXXX000

.

.

.

:|

Gaje, ya? Halle-nya terlalu cepat jatuh cinta sama Matsuda...

Silakan review kalo ada kesalahan, typo, komen, saran, protes, pujian dan pujaan (HOEK!). saya akan setia mendengarkan, eh, membaca review anda.

Oh ya, saya juga pengin nanya sama para author, nih.

Di antara authors, yang tau umur asli saya siapa, ya? dulu saya pernah nginbox sambil ngasi tau umur, tapi lupa ngirim ke siapa. Kalau ada yang merasa, silakan review! tapi jangan bilang-bilang kalo umurku segitu, Ok?... -_-"

Terima kasih telah membaca panpik saya. Kalau anda berkenan, silakan baca chap 2 nanti! :D


End file.
